


十年

by MiginoHikari



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Time Skips, minds are hard to tranquilize
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiginoHikari/pseuds/MiginoHikari
Summary: (设定时间节点在风间仁与一八最终决战后，战争结束。两个人都生死不明/失踪)
Relationships: Devil Jin/Hwoarang (Tekken), jin kazama/hwoarang





	1. 水下黑洞

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：文中角色不属于我  
> 注意：kazama（devil kazama）←top  
> hwoarang ←bottom  
> 搬运之前在乐乎写的文章，此篇完稿于2019年10月，2020年1月在乐乎发过，总共写了几个月吧，是一篇压抑刀，我不做人了

花郎只知道自己走了很久很久，在一条看不见尽头的小道上。微弱的街灯就像点点星火，勉强的照映着眼前的路。  
远处的黑暗中有风吹过，路边的树叶沙沙作响，似乎还有鸟儿扑动了双翅，发出的一两声啼鸣传入耳中。  
这里是哪里?要去的地方又是哪里？  
一个没有回答的问题。  
不过不知道是哪里也没关系。总会到达的。  
脑海中似乎有一个不容置疑的声音指引着。就快了。在这条路上，就快到达了。  
瞧，不就在前面不远的地方。  
就像那次在中东一样。  
铺满桌面的报道与资料，挂在墙面的地图，仓皇缭乱的记录了每天目的地的笔记本。  
在说出「我终于找到你了」的时候，也都摆脱了徒劳无功的恶名成了功臣。  
看着眼前熟悉的面孔，这次换一句开场白吧，花郎想。  
「一起回去吧。」这句怎么样。  
「要是担心住的地方没关系哦，我家破例欢迎你。」再加上这句就万无一失了吧。  
戴着兜帽的人愣了楞，却在片刻后露出了难得的微笑。  
「……好。」被这样的回答了。虽然只有一个字，但总的是值得庆祝的一个字。让一切都值得的一个字。  
「走吧。」先转身迈开步子的是眼前的人。难得一副比花郎自己都要急的样子。  
是一直以来追逐了很久很久才能得到资格与之并肩的身影。  
花郎走在旁边，想着要先把这个人不在期间发生的什么事告诉他。要先说有趣的事情麽？但这样会不会显得自己太过幼稚。那先说最近发生大事呢？但如果真的是世界上的大事的话，也许他早就知道了也说不定。要不就到处奔波路上的见闻？  
花郎摇了摇头，突然想笑话自己，什么时候变得这么优柔寡断，干脆把心情直接说出来就是了，反正还有的是时间，这一路必定很长。  
「风间，我……喂，你这家伙倒是走慢点啊!」不知道是什么时候又变成了只能看见背影的距离。  
「等下我啊混蛋!」  
没有回应。  
明明是应该能听得到声音的距离，脚步却没有停，也没有变慢。  
「风间!」  
几步的距离，小跑马上就能追上的吧。等追上后一个好好抓住那个人，让他必须听自己讲话。花郎这么想。  
可是哪怕一步，两步……五步……十步……二十步。  
都没有增进的距离，或者说反而肉眼可见的拉远了。向前伸出的手，就算再怎么努力，也无法触及。  
「风间!!等一下!!!」小跑已经变成了彻底的奔跑。想要追上，想要到达。想要传递某种心情。哽在喉咙里的话语就像炭火一样焦灼着，被烧的嘶哑的喉咙此刻只能说出无比单调的语言。  
「风间!停下!!!等等我!!」  
不知道什么时候到了没有街灯的地方，周围的景色看不见了，树叶和鸟鸣的声音也消失了。如果说花郎还能看见时候的话，那一定是远处那个人的背影吧，哪怕在黑暗中。  
那个人，一定是光吧。  
但是，已经太远了。远的就像又要消失的样子。  
等等我。等等我啊。  
就算跑的再怎样快，就算发出再怎么声嘶力竭的喊声，那个人都没有再回头。越来越远。  
等等我。  
感觉心脏已经跳到了最快的速度，边喊前面人的名字边大口喘着气。光，要消失了。自己要被黑暗吞噬了麽。  
不要。等等我……求你了。  
向黑暗伸出的手，抓了个空。  
  
是光。  
但却并不是自己一直所追逐的光，而是毫不柔和，突如其来的白光，刺的花郎眼睛生疼。  
四处嘈杂的声音，应该是个车水马龙的街道吧。视野在强光的封闭下，听觉似乎变得灵敏了。  
因为这是花郎第一次有这种感觉。能听到行人神色匆匆的交谈，能听到街边商贩的推销吆喝，能听到玩耍的孩子来回奔跑，留下笑声。能听到，被熟悉的声音叫了一声名字。  
「花郎。」是嘈杂中也能被捕捉的一清二楚的声音。就像是从梦中惊醒，忍受着眼睛的不适，环顾着四周，身后是黑洞一般不见底的小巷，而身前则是宽敞通向不同方向的的大路。  
「风……」反应过来后捂住了自己的嘴，那个名字终于没有被吐出。花郎不敢叫他的名字，他知道不可以，如果在这里叫出那个名字的话，如果被行人，商贩，哪怕孩子听到那个名字的话，结果只会更糟。  
在努力平复了情绪后，花郎才得以去向岔路一个卖水果的商贩打探。  
「请问，这里刚才有没有一个戴着兜帽，和我差不高的人经过。」只能极其模棱两可的描述，但那个人绝对是经过了这里的。不知道哪有的自信，但花郎这麽笃定。就像中东那时也笃定自己会找到风间仁一样。而结果也的确。  
「没有哦，你要找的那个人不存在哦。」卖苹果的老婆婆笑着答道。那并不是能被称为和蔼可亲的笑容，头巾下的脸，眼睛半眯着，虽然确实提起了嘴角，但却是一副嘲笑的表情。  
「不可能!那个人绝对来过这，他不过是比我先出来了一会，就从身后的小巷!」  
没有在意奇怪的回答，也没有理会嘲讽的表情。那个人在哪，只要搞清这一个问题就足够了。  
「哈哈哈哈哈你是不可能追上我的。」路边顽皮奔跑的孩子用清脆的声音笑着，踏进水坑的脚，一下使得水花被溅起。花郎看不到身后在追他的孩子，也许真的落了很远，很远也说不定呢。  
「喂!不要在这个乱跑，我的皮鞋都被你踩的水溅脏了小鬼!」走在路边的行人皱紧了眉头，脸色中带着憎恶，一只手直接推到了刚跑过去的孩子的身上。  
孩子的身体失去平衡，向右倾斜。却还在笑着，像失了神智连笑声都变得尖利。  
「不可能……追上的。」伴随着笑容，孩子最后一句能被听到的话语。  
「他……他就和我一前一后从身后的……」像是想确认什么一样，花郎拿拇指向身后指着。  
一定在的，一定在的。因为我们可是一起从那段漆黑中……  
「可是你身后……」轮胎突兀刹住的尖锐声音，什么飞出去落地的声音，似乎还没有断的恐怖笑声。卖水果的老婆婆没有回头去看马路那边发生了什么，而是直勾勾盯着花郎的后方，手上用布一遍遍的擦着苹果，想让苹果的颜色更加明亮。  
「哪有什么小巷啊……」  
  
花郎从梦中惊醒的时间是凌晨四点二十六分。  
外面的天色还没全亮，房间里漆黑而安静，只有自己还未平静的剧烈心跳声，铿锵有力。  
明明难得在家里床上好好睡一觉，却又意外的做这种奇怪的噩梦。花郎叹了口气，一时也说不出是个什么心情。  
想躺回去继续睡眠，却闭上眼睛就映出刚才梦中的情景。  
怎么追都追不上的人，笑着倒下的孩子，以及消失的小巷。  
「不可能追上的。」孩子的声音，老妇的声音，路人的声音，嘈杂又混乱，却只有这一句话清晰的飘入耳中。是誰说的，是某一个，或者是，所有人。  
皱着眉头最后不得不再次睁开眼睛，在床上翻来覆去了几个回合后花郎终于顺利的失眠了。  
下床，用凉水洗了把脸，然后重新了坐回床边。脑子里一片的混乱。  
习惯性的从披在不远处椅子上的外套口袋中掏出烟。只是夹在两指间还没触口，就像想起什么一样又放了回去。  
脑子更乱了。  
要怎么办才好？  
花郎承认自己并不是理性的人。但大脑也会难得的提出这种过于冷静的问题。大概也只有像深夜才会被迫面对这种无力的现实。阴郁随着黑暗一同悄悄溜进一个入口，而后自然而然的撬开某个缝隙。说来许又是有些矫情。  
可以追上的。  
花了两三个月的时间。在中东那次不就是最好的证明。  
别人也许不行，但自己可以。就算只有一瞬间的闪光也好，那一刻，自己也一定成为了不同于众人而特殊存在的某人吧。  
即使结局并不那么百分百的圆满，但想起那次搜查的大成功，花郎还是忍不住翘起嘴角。  
「我终于找到你了。」就像胜利的宣言，许是带着骄傲的，带着成就感的，带着努力收敛的想抱住当事人冲动的，欢喜。  
听到这句话的人的脸上情绪似乎带着某种波动，虽然在魔化状态下，花郎并没有能与风间仁好好交流，但也许那时候一个眼神就够了。  
就像押上一切的赌局，在最后稍稍得到的回报。  
所以中途的焦虑也好，失落也好，不过是为了重逢时分而酿的酒，喝下前几口带着苦涩的味道，但之后大概会柳暗花明，香醇可口吧。有个词叫苦尽甘来来着，花郎这么安慰自己。  
那这次呢。  
奇迹会发生第二次麽？  
一个迫切想知道答案的问题。一个为之翻山越岭，跋山涉水也想在答卷上作答「会」的问题。  
「呐，风间……」是很久再没叫过的名字。以致开口的时候，花郎有种与上次叫这个名字已经所隔千年的错觉。  
「这次我也会找到的吧。找到后……打一架吧。」声音有着细微的颤抖，但随后还是努力扯出了笑容，果然要这样才行吧。  
南墙，还是要撞一撞的，不撞怎么知道是不是纸糊的。


	2. 二十一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他还是二十一岁的模样。他最喜欢的二十一岁。

「昨天没睡好？」  
「…………还好吧。」尽管这么回答，但眼前人顶着黑眼圈灌着咖啡的样子明明就是把肯定的回答写在了脸上。  
「找到什么线索了麽？」  
花郎还记得福克斯第一次这么问自己的时候，那应该已经是好几年前的事情了吧。  
「我不过是去环游世界而已，线索什么的……」甚至连说辞都直接被打断。  
「好啦别装了，写在脸上了，那两个字。」  
花郎不知道自己是真的脸上大写加粗的写着自己就是去寻人的还是自己的性格太容易被摸透，以至于「世界这么大，我想去看看」这句难得文艺点的说辞都毫无用武之地。  
「风间仁不会这么轻易死掉的!」橘发的青年当初是这样说的，理直气壮，仿佛要把所有反驳的人都打一顿到认同自己才行。  
「我一定会找到他的!」那种自信满满的口气，也许是藏着想给整个世界见证的东西吧。自己会找到那个人的，唯有自己，非自己不可。  
大话放出去了，不过还好的是的确找到了，虽然带回来的不是找的人，而是一身的伤。  
以至花郎并没有大肆宣扬，关于这次。  
也许是因为人总是要成长的。逞一时的口舌之快会收获更多的压力，在这次会带来麻烦也说不定。或者其实也有一点别的原因，虽然只有一点，但是不想再看到对自己过于担心的表情。  
「如果真的有的话就好了，线索。」仰头喝尽了杯中的咖啡，一定是自己迷迷糊糊的糖和奶精也没怎么加的缘故，花郎感觉这杯咖啡尤其的苦。  
「这次打算待多久?」  
「努力一个月把路费和生活费挣出来吧。」  
「你还真是一点没变呢，样子也好人也好。」福克斯笑了笑。  
没有改变。花郎不知道这到底算是一个褒义的评价还是贬义的评价。是对一如既往所坚持事情的肯定，还是对不曾长大的幼稚幻想的嘲笑。如果非要选一个作为态度的话，花郎觉得一般人都会选后者吧。  
但如果改变了，如果改变了的话自己一定也会变成其他什么人了吧。  
「我……」  
「放心，没什么不好的。不久前我碰见中国那个小姑娘了，她说花郎很了不起呢。」  
应该是那个总是梳着双马尾，把一只熊猫当成宠物的小姑娘吧，花郎记得她叫凌晓雨，是个活泼开朗的女孩子，在三岛家的阴谋败露前还一度住在三岛家的宅邸，花郎去找风间仁的时候没少撞见过。不过最记忆深刻的还是一天没有赛程，花郎在铁拳大赛的观众席看风间仁比赛的时候，突然被这家伙问到一句「花郎也是喜欢仁的吧。」  
大概是这个问题太过突然以至花郎是愣了两秒，然后才在晓雨的轻笑中慌乱的否决道「才没有，我最讨厌那家伙了!」之类。  
其实那会也不是花郎刚知道这个小姑娘喜欢风间仁。因为她的喜欢是写在脸上的。会主动找风间去搭话，会偶尔赛后给风间送便当，看着风间的眼神和看别人的不一样，也会坦率的承认喜欢风间仁的事实。所以她的喜欢，并不是秘密。  
甚至听说她也在第六届比赛完风间仁失踪后的那段时间想去寻找过风间，但到底有没有行动以及最后怎么样了，花郎不得而知。  
「了不起？」  
「嗯，她说你做了她做不到的事情。」  
花郎一直以为晓雨说的是自己去满世界寻找风间仁的事。因为只有这件事情是唯独自己做到的。但也是直到很久之后花郎才知道那个像永远长不大的孩子一样的小姑娘说这句话的时候已经嫁人了。据说新郎是个温柔的人，笑起来还有浅浅的酒窝。  
不过毕竟，已经过了十年了。好像很长，长到有三千六百多天，但又很短，像是一眨眼的工夫。  
花郎不知道该如何形容自己这十年。虽然在并不是值得夸耀，但确实是与众不同的。十年，应该是足够周游世界的时间了。而花郎在某种程度上也的确那么做了。满世界的，毫无目的地的，在70多亿人中找一个人。  
很好笑却也不是在开玩笑。花郎去过很多国家，很多地方，甚至有的地还不只一遍。从看着地图寻找方向到直接能清楚的辨别方向，从搜寻着许多资料变得开始对各个地方的基本资料了如指掌。  
十年，一个分界线一样的时间。足以见证不少变化。三岛家发动的战争带来的破坏都早已被修复了，人们继续过着平淡的生活，起初贴在大街小巷的风间仁的通缉令也早已被风刮落，不知去向。  
说起来，花郎还因为这东西和人干了不少架。  
「风间并不是罪人!」他抓着某人的衣领这样吼道，却最终还是什么也改变不了。  
他撕下每一张通缉令，但总会有新的覆于其上。  
他偏执的非要与那些妄图用这种方式抓住挑起战争的风间仁的人斗智斗勇，但其实两边无论是哪一边都没有找到那个人。  
好在十年，那些人也差不多放弃了。而他没有。  
十年，曾经一起在铁拳大赛上角逐过的人们也在世界上的某个角落安静度日。艾迪好像和他那个小师妹在一起了，拉斯去了李超狼的公司工作，而那位天生商人一样的李也把公司越做越大，在世界上都算知名。甚至之前在街头帮着花郎策划挑战赛的一个小弟都说决定说要退隐江湖，回家娶妻生子之类的话。  
花郎感觉只有自己像是永远被留在了中东，飙着机车，毫无方向的寻找着某人的年纪。  
虽然这么说，但其实花郎还挺喜欢那个年纪的。21岁，像是个什么都可以做到的年纪。  
  
花郎本来还想再多和福克斯叙一会旧的。但奈何，生活总是得理不饶人，路费和生活费的空缺难免把自己再拉回并不乐观的现实。  
至于赚钱的方法，还是和以前一样。  
「组织点什么来钱的比赛吧，和从前一样。」  
于是，某个并没发生什么大变化的街区迎回了它的王。  
那位从十几年前就驻扎在这片街区，张扬却从未输过一场比赛的常胜将军。  
不过倒是鲜少人知的平过一场。  
「一起上也没关系。」从来都骄傲到仿佛胜利就在手边的口气。而对面的数人也成功的被这不可一世的态度挑起了怒火。就连对面因此而猛烈的进攻，也正中计划的下怀。  
「boss每次回来都能带我们发家致富。」  
押上金钱的挑战赛，以及群众对赛事的赌注。制造看似困难的局面，然后再完美翻盘，向来是花郎的拿手好戏。也是多亏这样，每次总能大赚一笔。  
嗯，除了那次吧。  
从未输过的常胜将军第一次遭遇平手。  
那刻心中的情绪到底是什么，花郎也不清楚。毫无疑问带着不甘，但又不是仅此而已。  
「喂!你这家伙别想就这样走掉!」  
花郎感觉眼前这个和自己年龄相仿的家伙是与别人不同的。虽然那家伙真正看起来异于常人的只有发型而已。  
「你的名字。」  
「风间仁。」说话的人挂着一张面瘫脸，还满脸写着不想惹上多余的麻烦。  
风间仁，三岛财阀首领三岛平八的孙子，三岛喧哗空手的继承人。不过这都不重要。  
「我叫花郎，给我好好记住。」  
「下次一定和你分出胜负!」当初是这么说的。  
但久而久之花郎发现自己和风间仁并没有绝对的胜负之分。输了自己会嘴硬说这次是意外，下次绝对会赢回来。赢了又会渴望那个人的追赶。虽然那家伙嘴里从来不会说出什么「我们打一架吧」之类的话也不会主动赋予这种行动。  
但反正花郎想自己还会再说同样的话，做同样的事，就当是替那家伙说了也不是不可以。只是这话说的多了，两个人倒反而更熟络起来，这句话的意思也多了起来而已。  
「多办几次吧。」花郎想了想未来需要的花销，似乎并不像是个简单能填上的数目。  
「嗯……虽然我们也想，但这些人见识了boss的实力后……」  
虽然总有那么几个为了实力喜欢挑战的人，但大多数为了钱的人还是会避开吧。也的确，花郎记得以前自己在街区的时候，也不是能天天搞这种挑战赛的。总要想其他办法。  
「听说东9区的人在我不在的期间来挑过事。」  
「嗯……的确有过。」  
「看来我不在太久，他们已经忘了我了，去他们的地盘办个挑战赛帮他们回忆一下吧。」这么说着，花郎从外套口袋里掏出了烟。  
「好!我们几个这就去筹划!」  
「先等一下……」  
「火。」  
指尖的香烟终于燃起了橙红的火焰，吐出的烟雾飘散在眼前，却模糊不掉记忆中人的面容。  
「虽然花郎一直这么说，但总感觉我们不像对手呢。」昏暗街灯下的告别，花郎分明感觉那张扑克脸笑了。  
「那是什么呢。」如果早点问出来好了。  
在他背负更多的东西之前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章的时间点其实是10+，所以并不是21开局（而是31），这章描写的是第一个十年。但是出于很多原因我把他命名为二十一，这章主要想表现的是花郎在不变中的小变化


	3. 让酒

唱完最后一首歌，花郎只想早点离开这个鬼地方。  
被打下来的强光刺的左眼发酸，吵闹的音响像是要刺破鼓膜，人头的攒动与交谈的声音也开始让太阳穴一跳一跳的疼。要不是这家酒吧的老板愿意在长期驻唱辞职的空缺期间花足够的价钱招一个临时驻唱的话，花郎也不会来包揽这个地方的生意。  
「卖力了这么半天，不喝点什么？」是吧台不远处的一个男人发出的邀请。  
「怎么，你想请客麽。」  
「自然。能同这样的美人喝酒，应当是我的荣幸。」光线并不算刺眼的角落里的中年男子西服革履，样貌中等，倒是这句话像是风花雪月场上的老手。  
「这样啊，那我就不客气了。」  
「Long Island Iced Tea，我觉得很适合你。」  
没有拒绝。花郎拉开了椅子坐在男人的对面，挂着笑的打量着他。突然觉得这似乎也有一点意思。  
可乐与红茶的味道大过酒精，冰爽与香甜的口感也诱人上瘾。引的人不禁忘记酒中的激烈，想多来几杯。直到沉浸在酒精的刺激中，顺理成章把头脑中常年盘踞的人也忘得一干二净。  
花郎曾经喝过Long Island Iced Tea。坐在吧台赌气的点这种酒的橘发青年仿佛就浮现在眼前。  
忘记了具体吵架的原因，或者也许只是自己单方面心里不爽而已。  
赌气的想忘掉一个人。不过不凑巧几杯下去不光没忘掉，那个人甚至还直接浮现在了眼前，明目张胆的。  
「我最讨厌你这家伙了。」想伸手把眼前浮现的身影幻觉给搅开，直到感觉手挥到的是什么实体。然后便是身体失去平衡，直接靠到了那个人身上。  
哦豁完蛋，不是那混蛋的幻觉麽。这是那天花郎在酒吧残存的最后的意识。  
「到底算什么。」这次面对那个明目张胆的身影想至少得到一个答案。  
算什么。  
眼前的男人脸模糊了。忍着对面前黑发男人吼出来并且直接拎起领子的冲动，只是从牙齿里挤出这几个字。男人沉着脸并看不见表情，也没回应一句话。  
花郎讨厌沉默。讨厌那种时间都凝固的气氛，只留的自己像站在台上扔下一句话的小丑。被迫的表演并无法引人注目的节目。  
但他也讨厌那家伙的回答。只回答对自己有利的问题，其他再怎样得到的永远的沉默。留下疑问和悬念后就逃之夭夭。  
真是个狡猾的家伙。  
「我最…………」讨厌你了。  
桌子发出一声阴沉的轻响，男人看着趴在桌子上终于失去意识的人暗暗松了口气。  
  
他接下了一笔来钱的交易。把一个人带到约定地点的交易。  
照片上的目标倒并不算陌生。大概因为自己是这个酒吧常客的缘故，他见过几次被作为目标的驻唱男人，红色的挑染，性感的身材以及偶尔会露出的足够勾人的笑容。如果没记错这个人的名字应该是talon。  
想着把目标灌醉带到指定的地方，拿着钱去自在逍遥，或者先找着没人的街巷做一番逍遥快活的事再把目标交付出来，无论哪种都是赚到了的好事。但他刚刚确实感到畏惧了。  
起初带着笑意喝着Long Island Iced Tea的人笑意不知道什么时候消失在了脸上。  
「到底算什么。」压着怒气一样咬着牙挤出的话语。眼睛里映着他却又好像是透过他看到了其他什么人。  
他觉得下一秒talon可能会一拳打过来，也感觉那个眼神正在杀死自己。就像是碎成不规则形状的玻璃渣直抵着咽喉一般。但那又不是恨意，而是其他更为复杂而浓烈的什么东西。  
「哟，你还真是慢呢，不会刚趁机偷偷干了什么吧。」等在约定地点的是三个小混混样的男人。  
「别一脸紧张麽，就算你对他出手我们也不会怪你的。」没有街灯的小巷里，他看不清这些男人的脸，但他能听到他们的笑声。感觉到他们对自己架着的人投来的某种目光。  
他觉得自己不是胆小的人，但此时此刻却感到一种不安。或许是因为面前三个虎视眈眈的男人，他这么安慰自己。  
不过马上就会解脱了，只要把目标交出去，自己就能拿上钱，马上再去花天酒地玩一夜，更漂亮的男人也好女人也好，他都能得到，然后一觉醒来，就也什么都不会记得现在所发生的这些事情。包括这个男人唱的一首「you are my quenchless thirst」。  
他记不得那些被已经沙哑的声音吼出来的声嘶力竭的歌词，却记得唱歌的人攥紧的拳头，咬住的牙齿，与音乐安静下来轻轻念出最后一句Will you come时有些黯然的双眼。  
当台下响起掌声的时候，他收起所有的这些情绪挂着不知道是真是假的笑脸鞠躬感谢。  
「还是早点解决掉吧，头更疼了。赌金的话我改天再去你们那补收。」  
他不知道talon是何时醒来，也许是在自己回忆那首歌的时候，或者更早。架着的人把自己推开，力道并不大，却着实的反在离开了自己的支撑后脚步不稳了起来。  
「我还……以为是誰呢，这不是东9那边的……小喽啰麽。」他觉得talon一定是喝了太多酒。话语一断一断，手揉着太阳穴，却还是不可一世的放着狠话。  
他甚至能想到之后的情景，对面几个人会被这种态度直接惹到怒火中烧，然后做出什么让他再也无法这么大放厥词的事情。  
而事实也是照着这样剧本开启了剧目，对面三个人受到挑衅后嘴里念叨着「这次一定给你好看」类似的句子，然后直接一起攻了过来。  
身体飞出再砸到地面的声音。  
「不过这种程度。」不知道为什么他觉得那个声音里没有侥幸反而带着失望。  
  
花郎也遇到过不少厉害的人，但劲敌这样的存在还是只有风间仁一个。即使以后再遇到更强的人，他想这个位置上安插的名字也不会变了。  
至于劲敌到底是怎样的存在，索性也不需要标答，因为花郎想自己能给出这个问题几十几百种答案。  
「从此我们就是劲敌了，我一定会打败你的。」最开始的确是放出了这样的宣言。怀着那颗渴求强大的心，骄傲的笑着如此说道。  
但后来，不知道是什么变了。  
以至于愿望上也口不对心。并不是非要打败那个人不可，只是归根结底，花郎需要一个和风间仁的关系。如果可以的话，最好是最为独特的关系。  
所以，花郎还是喜欢所谓的劲敌关系的。  
直到「虽然花郎一直这么说，但总感觉我们不像对手呢。」听到这句话。  
「那是什么呢。」时间的长廊里开始一直回荡着这个问题，秒针转动的声音就像是答案的倒计时，敲在心头，却又每每被拨回数字零，没有结果。  
钥匙打开了欲望的某一把锁。  
而人又恰巧有着贪婪的本性，总是妄想得到更多。  
再次睁开眼睛都时候，场景已经不是喧闹有着五彩灯光的酒吧，而是简约又安静的房间，他被人抱到了床上。  
嘴上说着讨厌，但被找到的时候却是另一种奇妙的感觉。花郎想那应该是种安心感，自己被认可了的感觉。  
「风间。」得寸进尺在对方还未站起身的时候，一把揪住了衬衫的领子。风间仁并没反应过来怀中人突然醒来，只是被迫使保持着手撑在床上注视着对方的姿势。  
「所谓劲敌……」  
可以成为不断挑战自己的动力，可以成为翻山越岭追逐的对象，更可以成为自己脑海中挥之不去的独一无二的人。所以啊。  
「也可以相爱的吧。」花郎能看见黑色的深潭一般眸子确实有一瞬愣住了，就像是被扔进了石子一样的东西，平静的潭面波动着，他疯狂的期待着那马上就要泛起的什么。  
但并没有结果，因为风间仁的眼神随即飘到了别处，像想隐藏什么一样，没有看他。  
「你喝醉了。」  
「也许吧，但我觉得这并不是坏事。」  
花郎拽着风间仁的领口使他不得不更加接近，另一只空闲的手直接攀上了对方的肩，毫无征兆的双唇的碰撞，舌头溜进了紧闭的唇瓣。  
花郎想，还好自己喝醉了。  
所以过于急切的想要继续被承认而索吻也好，顺应着欲望身体在对方身上轻蹭也好，不安分乱摸的手也好，终于滑出口那句「我喜欢你」也好，都没有关系。  
虽然劲敌也非常非常好，但是啊。  
不是不可或缺的存在吧。  
所有人提到花郎这个名字都会随即的想到风间仁三个字，就好像这个名字为另外三个字而存在一样。但是假如提到的是风间仁，自己的名字又在哪里呢。开始是在斗神的后面，后来跑到三岛平八，一八的后面，那再之后呢，他不敢想，只知道不进则退。所以才开始急躁了。  
感情的天平大幅的倾斜着，让仅剩的冷静与理智也从上滑落。想要得到承认，作为特别的存在。  
劲敌也可以相爱的吧?或者也可以改名叫恋人?  
然而沉默之后并没有等到一个回答。没有等到更多的情绪与话语涌出，一切就已经如剪掉的录影带一样戛然而止。  
「花郎……别这样。」不知道该说冷静还是冷淡的声音，就像直接泼下的一盆凉水，花郎觉得自己酒醒了三分。  
所以才说自己最讨厌这家伙了。过于的正直与理智。清楚的知道自己在做什么，能做什么。  
花郎松开了手，直接后仰坠回床垫上，看着那双深不见底的眼眸，想说什么的张了张嘴，又突然觉得连说话的力气也失去了。只是意外的保持着安静看着那个人。  
「花郎……」  
「别再靠近了。」  
花郎搞不懂风间仁的想法。就好像这个人的很多侧面都被割裂开了一样，不管自己去找多少次都愿意奉陪的人，会对自己露出难得的微笑的人，会在意到去酒吧把自己找回来的人，不想和其他人扯上关系却又默允着自己走到这一步的人。  
这种感情……到底是什么呢。  
「你这家伙别自以为是了。」本来应该吵闹着这样回答的，然后再因为不满说出「打一架吧」之类的话，最后成功的跳过这个话题，就当从来没有听到过。但花郎只觉得一时间没有力气调回那个模式。  
「我果然还是……讨厌你这家伙。」闭上眼睛，任头脑里的思绪搅在一起，回忆交织在脑内乱撞，头还在疼着但却并不影响酒精作用下意识的再次消失。  
「抱歉。」最后听见一句并不想听的道歉，而后便是开门声，关门声，浴室响起的水声。  
从此之后，花郎再没提过所谓的喜欢。  
  
皎洁的玄月从厚厚的云层下露出脸，冷色的光打在小巷里那个人身上。  
talon挂着和地上起仰八叉的人相比完全可以忽略不计的轻伤站在那里。  
修长的身形，上扬的脸庞，以及和月色一样清冷的表情。那双眼睛里并看不到胜利的喜悦，是对败者连多一句的嘲讽都吝啬讲出，完全没有兴趣的眼神，让人觉得和笑着时候判若两人。  
他开始觉得talon也许没有醉，只是顺水推舟的演了这场戏。  
和外表印象看上去截然不同的强大的存在。本来应该早点开溜的自己，却又不知不觉戳在这里看完了这个热闹。意识过来后才开始恐惧解决完了那些人后莫不是该轮到了自己。想着悄悄的开溜，慢慢的退后了几步，却不巧还是撞上了撇来的目光。  
「别那么害怕嘛，我又不会吃了你。」朝自己走过来的人表情已经没有刚才那么可怕，甚至还提起了一丝笑容。尽管他自觉这个笑容和这个人给人的感觉一样是假的。  
「谢谢你请我喝酒，这次其他事我就不追究了吧。不过，呐」风吹起微长的散发，露出右边脸上擦伤样子的伤口，似乎渗出了一丝血迹，不过随即被talon擦掉了。  
「借我个火吧。」talon把从抗在肩上的外套里翻出了一支烟拿到他眼前。  
星星点点的火焰随着吸气加快的燃烧，talon吐出了一口烟雾，他看不清那片白茫茫后那人到底是什么样的表情。不过也没有等他看清，talon只是转身留下挥了挥手的背影就要离去。  
但在走了几步后那个背影又意外的停住了。  
「 」朦朦胧胧的两个字，说话的人没有转过身，也没有再重复，只留得他一个人站在原地有些莫名其妙。  
「欢迎回来。我最……」话还没说完，talon的身子往前方倾斜了一下，却只靠得一片空气，踉跄了几下后，最后还是选择伸手向眼前什么都没有的地方抚了抚。  
「…………不在这里啊」  
至此他才发觉，眼前这个能够破掉自己小伎俩，能看清那么多人接下来的动作并迅速做出反应，能表现出赢的毫不费力的人原来还是醉了。


	4. 断路

穿过繁华热闹的街区，从夜晚狂欢的人们中脱出，世界终于也安静了下来。  
而等意识过来的时候，花郎发现自己已经回到家了，不过并不是自己的家，而是曾经风间仁所住的地方。一间并不大的公寓。  
用钥匙扣上的某个钥匙成功捅开了锁芯，打开的房门里面一片漆黑。花郎轻车熟路的摸到开关，在一下亮的刺眼的光线下环视着这里。并没有变化。  
一点不符合三岛财阀首领身份这种设定简单的像是随时能再租出去的屋子，摆着基本的家具，却并没有什么能够彰显主人个性的东西。有时候会让人无奈到连想怀念这个人都有些无从入手。  
什么都不带来，也什么都不带走。那个笨蛋似乎就是这样，所以也并没想和别人搞出什么深刻的关系。  
打开衣柜，挂在这里的衣服算是为数不多这里的确有某人存过的证明。  
衣架上还挂着那件暗紫色的帽衫。就是作为敢来砸自己场子的人第一次出场时穿的那件。  
事后花郎才知道风间仁那家伙并不是一个好事的人，甚至是不想惹上什么麻烦的那种。想来这也可能是那个人唯一一次的多管闲事。不巧却碰到了自己。  
「风间风间风间风间」  
回忆里的人话并不像自己一样多，更多的时候是听着自己所说的话，没什么表情的脸偶尔会笑。  
「等打败斗神后一定会有新的开始吧。」在畅想着这样未来的时候那个人转头看着自己，笑了。  
所以才会说出那样的话吧。不像对手什么的。  
花郎不知道关于这句话的意思，风间仁到底是想说几分，但后面明显是有着什么没说出口的部分被一个笑盖了回去。  
「在那之后有什么想做的事情麽。」花郎问道。  
抱着那件暗紫的帽衫，仰到床上。外套口袋中开包了的烟滑落了出来，就像是做出什么邀请一样露出的半截。  
还好刚才管那个家伙借火的时候，那人不光手忙脚乱给自己点了烟，最后还一脸后怕的干脆把打火机都强塞给了他。不然想在风间仁家找到这种名叫打火机的玩意应该是不可能的。  
想想那个人当时的表情，花郎有些想笑，自己又不会吃人不用那么害怕的。而且这打火机啊，明天一定会出现在垃圾桶里吧。  
烟雾在房间里弥漫开，不过想必这味道会和回忆一样很快散去，所以应该不用担心。  
花郎无端的希望闭上眼睛再睁开后发现是之前自己喝醉那天，就算被拒绝也没有关系。这次自己保证会耐着性子的问并且等待那人嘴里说出的答案。  
你对我抱着的是，怎样一种感情呢。  
  
仿佛要吞噬掉整个夜晚的火光刺眼的跳动着。前一秒还想努力避开挡在路中间的人，下一秒在爆炸中机车的零件已经散落在地上，一切发生的太过突然以至摔出去的花郎除了浑身的疼痛外甚至搞不清发生了什么。  
朝着自己走过来的罪魁祸首熟悉而陌生，额头和胸膛上都有着奇怪的花纹，背后张开了黑色的羽翼，明明是笑着，却带着一种压迫感与恐惧。  
力量也好速度也好，都不同于平日的程度，还没开始就已经差不多结束的战斗。丝毫没有被手下留情。  
「呜……风……间」  
扼着咽喉的手把花郎整个人提了起来。已经快要模糊的意识强撑着，过重的伤势把反抗的力气剥离的一丝不剩，发出断断续续的声音也已经成了勉强。  
会死麽。接近空白的头脑中第一次本能的产生着这样的恐惧。说不害怕是假的。  
眼前的仿佛是完全不同的另一个人。不同与第一次会面，亦不同于这么长时间的相处。没有淡然而过分理智的疑虑表情，也不再是总背负着一切却无比冷静的眼神。  
所以花郎想，这个人是可能的，杀了自己。  
万幸的是预想的结果并没有到来。脖子上的手最终并没有终结自己的呼吸，虽然这也并不是能让人松一口气自以为算是脱险的一件事。  
被甩出的身体落地的疼痛蚕食着眼前剩余的景象，红色是鲜血的红色，火焰的红色，黑色是夜晚的黑色，羽毛的黑色。红色和黑色揉在一起在眼前跳着诡异的舞。  
意识就像即使一只手努力抓着绝壁上的树枝，也会渐渐滑落终究会跌入黑暗崖底的求生者。  
然而，并没有被允许跌落。  
骑坐上身体的人双手扣着花郎的肩膀，力道之大，使人感觉指甲已经扣进了皮肉，在肌肤上留下了血色的抓痕也说不定。  
但很快花郎就无暇再顾及这种细枝末节。  
舌头粗暴的撬开了唇，像侵略一般带着强烈占有欲的亲吻。舌的推搡与侵入，吸允着空气让人觉得一时的缺氧，牙齿和牙齿的触碰，像想将花郎整个人都吞噬掉一样。即使被反抗的咬破了舌头也毫不退出，直到两个人嘴里的血的混在一起，铁锈一般的味道弥漫在整个口腔。  
随后被咬上了脖子。然后是肩膀，再是扯开了碍事的衣料攀上了胸膛。风间仁像野兽一样的啃咬着，在花郎的身体上烙印着宣告主权样的印记。  
「呜……」  
刚才的打斗中肋骨怕是断了，呼吸一下都会觉得疼，而一边的脚踝和手臂似乎也已伤的不轻。想要反抗，但是身体却几乎除了在身上人不断带来的新的疼痛下颤抖外什么都做不到。  
手指紧扣着地面努力不因为疼痛发出声音，但显然这并不符合某人的心意。刻意加重的力度，伏在肩膀上停顿后再次咬上，直到从花郎的喉咙中发出足以让人满意的声音才松口。带着淤血印记的咬痕在白皙的皮肤上尤为明显。  
但一切并没有结束，反而刚刚开始。  
与手掌不同的锋利的爪子收敛着力道抚过身体，最后像找到了目标一样的扯开了腰带与拉链。花郎能想到接下来要发生的事情，但无法阻止。  
「不……要……」无论什么话语也无法改变迫在眉睫的现实与刀俎鱼肉的无力。妄图无力反抗的双手被拉至头顶紧紧按住。  
不容拒绝。  
硬挺的分身强行挤进了未得到扩张的甬道。支离破碎的叫喊声终于无法抑制的从喉咙中脱出。  
大口的喘息着，冷汗与生理的泪水一同滴落，身体也不受控制的轻颤着。  
然而同时穴口的收紧却给身上人带来了更为刺激的快感。被紧紧咬住的分身不顾狭窄的环境是否能承受就已经动了起来。  
干涩的甬道在摩擦中强行被扩充，强硬的抽插带出血来，却并未得到在意。大概无法称其为快感，而是单纯的被侵占。那股疼痛似乎也转移了身体其他部分伤痛，让花郎的精神只能专注于此。  
嘶哑的喊叫声最后只剩下溺水者最后求助一般的喘息。坏掉的娃娃一般动弹不得的身体。睁大的眼睛映出身上人的模样。  
是誰?  
朦胧的视线已经无法确认眼前人的脸，意识也渐渐落入崖底。  
却在此时出乎意外的脸上落下了轻柔的吻。吻掉了摇摇欲坠的泪水，轻啄着那道浅浅的泪痕。不同于之前的粗暴，也少了戾气。  
是誰?  
大脑的齿轮咔嚓咔嚓的缓慢旋转，却阻止不了思考的趋于停止。  
抽插的动作在血的润滑下终于顺畅了起来。这使得速度也渐渐加快，一下一下反复的顶进更深的地方。  
眼前模糊的画面，让花郎感觉这差不多是极限了。在撕心裂肺的疼痛中以昏厥的方式解脱出来，说不定也是一个好事。所以也就放任着眼皮越来越沉。  
「我其实对花郎也……」动作似乎停下了。花郎不知道是这句话是哪个风间仁说的，但他想听清这句话。  
开始后悔放任自己的意识溜走，在侵蚀的黑暗中努力放大瞳孔，却还是无法阻止画面的消失，哪怕再坚持一秒也好，却终于还是没听见后两个字，甚至连口型也没看见，只得在钓起的期待又一次没有得到结果的失望中被黑暗侵蚀殆尽。  
在重新意识到周围一切存在的时候，似乎已经躺在了床上，周围消毒水的气味让人不用看也知道是哪里。身体动不了，眼睛也睁不开。但意外的能知道有誰在那里。  
「对不起……要是我没有……」被卡住的下文。那人就静静坐在那里，没有再说一句话。  
然后花郎只在那漫长的沉默里，努力确认着身边的确有着这个人的存在。  
但在彻底醒来后，他并没有见到风间仁。为此花郎还问了师傅和几个护士，大家都说那样的一个人并没有来过。  
花郎确实也赌气等了风间仁很久，等他解释，想随便说一句自己都会相信，并且原谅他。  
但那之后很长一段时间都没有等到。如果不是最后破功的人主动摸进了属于比赛冠军的新地方。  
作为赢得了第五届大赛的奖励，获得权利，获得金钱，获得财阀。高高在上的三岛财阀的首领，让人可望不可即的存在。  
「你不打算见我了麽，为什么不来找我。」不知道已经是第几次溜进这个地方，直到已经熟悉了执勤人员的换班表，摸透了藏着的那些无聊小机关，也和警卫人员大眼瞪小眼到了面熟。  
「怎么又是你?」每次都会被这么问。花郎想，一定是自己太不像这里的员工了，所以才让每次溜进来都异常艰难，不过这也是没办法的事。  
风间仁微皱着眉报以沉默，最后终于是在对峙中败下阵来，只是无奈的叹了口气，边说着财阀的安保系统看来还需要增强之类的云云边缴械认输的道歉。  
「对不起……」在似乎犹豫了一下后风间仁抱上了花郎，咽下了那并未说完的句子。  
「……我来并不是想听道歉的。」  
不想得到道歉，却又并不能说出想要的是什么。责怪从没存在过，气恼早就消失了，只要一种酸酸涩涩的难受堵在心里不断发酵。  
花郎觉得自己已经变得越来越奇怪。本来不应该有这种奇怪的感情的。本来应该只是对手的。本来是下决心非要将这个人打败一雪前耻的。  
本来应该是讨厌这个人的。不，是经历过那种事情后无论如何也该讨厌这个人才对的吧。但花郎想自己怕是疯了，不然为什么自己还是不长教训的选择抱紧了那个人。  
同时也暗暗的舒了口气。这个人果然还是风间仁呢。并没有变成其他人的灵魂。所以一切也并没有改变。  
一定还是那个和自己笑着谈论将来的风间仁吧。  
「到时候，要一起去屋久岛麽，我想在后山种上许多的花，然后等到开花的时候……」说这句话的时候那个人嘴角是带笑的。所以花郎想那一定会是个很美好的未来吧。如果能迎来就好了。  
但也许是因为得以会面就松了一口气，也许是始料未及的拥抱打乱了花郎的阵脚。所以他才放这句「对不起」溜走，没有细究这个人在为何道歉。是因为之前，还是想顺便再预支以后。  
一周后，三岛财阀向世界宣战的新闻登上了所有报纸与网络新闻的头版头条。  
世界陷入混乱，而那个人也越走越远。  
看着足以让人震惊到是不是梦境的新闻时，花郎开始发觉一定是哪里出问题了吧。  
不然，为什么他们始终迎不来新的开始。  
  
花郎本以为借着酒精的作用能睡个好觉，却不想宿醉的头疼根本没有放他一马。  
睁开眼睛的时候墙上的钟表指针已经差不多指到了十一的位置。明媚的阳光从窗户直射到床上，打到了一觉醒来没有被扔出去而抱的好好的衣服上面。  
也许连身体都知道这个真的很重要的事实吧。花郎又抱紧了些。  
侧身把头埋进那件外套时，恍惚间让花郎想起喝醉了的自己一头靠在风间仁身上昏了过去的那时候。  
「我最讨厌你这家伙了。」压着牙关说着谁都骗不过的谎话，带着不甘，带着不想输的倔强。  
但那些东西却又都在切实靠在那家伙身上的一刻径自蒸发了。  
习惯的打开冰箱才想起这里早就什么都没有了。冰箱里的食材也好，会在宿醉的自己醒来后就准备好早饭那个人也好。  
记忆虽然有点模糊但并没有完全消失，可能因为强烈的感情切实的在烫伤了胸腔，留下了某种无法视而不见的印记。  
但那个人却像是并没有在意的样子，仍然像什么都没发生过的一样叫自己去吃早餐。  
桌上摆着热气腾腾的粥。一时让人觉得就像是什么两个人标准的平淡生活。但却并不让人讨厌。  
虽然尝了一口花郎想起了风间仁其实是个味觉白痴来着的事实。不过也无关紧要。  
他只不过是怀念那个可以马上找到想见的人的日子。  
仅此而已。


	5. 真

临行前的最后一天，花郎像往常一样去了道场。  
虽说是像往常一样，但其实也是像过去的往常。那时为了变强，一周能去个四五趟，或者更多。而现在大概是找到了比变强更让人在意的事情。所以长年的在各地漂泊，就算想来，也不再像以前一样悠闲。  
再踏进门的时候应该赶上了休息的时间，不少新面孔聚在一起说笑玩闹，看着那些十几岁的面孔时，花郎不禁想起了那时的自己。应该也是这些毛头小子的样子吧。  
「花郎哥!」向花郎打招呼并走过来的是一个二十岁左右模样的青年。  
「哟，好久不见。」花郎记得自己刚走那会，这家伙也只是一个不到自己手肘位置的小鬼头，结果现在已经比自己还要高出几厘米了。  
而当初那样的小鬼头，现在这里倒也有着不少，认真练习也好，嬉笑打闹也好，眼睛里都是带着光的。  
「唉，看着这帮新人，有时候真的会觉得自己是不是老了。」  
「根本没有的事。花郎哥还是像那时候一样。」  
花郎想那时候自己什么都能抛之脑后，为了某事赌上一切的样子一定过于耀眼吧，不然为什么自己会那么喜欢自己那个时候的样子。  
只要自己保持这个样子，那那份勇气也好，信念也好，就都还在这里。一直是这么相信着。  
「哥哥这身装扮超酷的!」在边上追逐着碰巧路过的孩子抬眼看见花郎陌生的面孔后，却也没有见外，反倒投来毫不吝啬的赞赏。  
「谢谢了。你还蛮有眼光的。」  
而站在那里内心暗自怀疑自己小师弟的品味别也被带歪了的青年也只是无奈笑了笑，一脸「我就说嘛」的表情。  
回来后与临走前一定会去师傅那打个招呼，这不知道是什么时候养成的习惯。但如果是和家人的话这一定是再正常不过的事情。师傅于他，就是像父亲一样的存在。  
像师傅一样教授跆拳道，一起参加铁拳大赛，目睹了自己的能力的进步。也像一个父亲一样关心自己，时不时去师傅家蹭个饭，而师傅听自己说那些点点滴滴的小事，见证了他的成长。  
或者如果说真有一个能管住自己的人，那那个人绝对当之无愧非师傅莫属。  
也因此福克斯那家伙威胁自己时才会把「不然我去告诉你师傅」这句杀手锏给挂在嘴边。  
「哼，我又不是小孩子了，怎么会怕这种事。」  
「哦?那我这就去了?」  
「别，你是大哥都听你的。」  
也许在师傅这里自己怎么都是小孩子吧。  
师傅就像知道他要来的样子，看到他的时候也并不惊讶的招呼他进来坐。  
「之后打算去哪啊。」  
「……屋久岛。」  
对花郎而已一开始就没有目的地可言，所以其实下一个要去的地方是哪里也并不重要。  
但是在那之前，再去一次屋久岛吧。就这样简单的下了决定。  
所以定了明天下午五点二十分的机票，又一次不死心的想去同一个地方，找一把能让故事的表针继续转动的钥匙。  
「是麽，还真是一个不错的地方呢。」师傅的回答还是和那时一样。  
十年前，花郎曾绞尽脑汁想找一个更好的说法，但面对至亲一般的师傅，并没有编造出一个更合乎常理的理由。  
「师傅，我打算……去找风间。」不知道是不是一个过于普通的决定，以至白头山听到这话时并没有惊讶，就好像风间仁其实是在街上等着花郎，两个人约好要切磋一番一样。  
「师傅，我今天遇到了一个很厉害的家伙，可恶，我差一点就能让那家伙输的心服口服了。」  
「师傅，我去找风间那家伙了，可那家伙一副对我没兴趣的一样。可恶那混蛋，我可是特意去找他的。」  
「师傅，我必须要打败那家伙才行，因为我们可是劲敌啊。」  
「师傅，那个人不会死的，我去找他回来。」  
一定是多少次听自己喋喋不休的把风间放在每句话里，所以习以为常。师傅不过是看着他无奈的笑了笑。  
花郎本来以为师傅会阻止他的。甚至不需要细想一番说教，自己这种他人眼里无理取闹的行为随便一句话就能怼的回来。多来几句也许还能怼的体无完肤，就算花郎多擅长吵架，这场也不会赢，或者说不能赢才对。  
缚住身体的罪恶感，辜负了期待的负罪感，深知所做之事多荒谬的该死的自知之明。缝合了唇齿，塞住了喉咙。低垂着头，暗中保证怎么样的斥骂都能接受，怎么样的责备都不会回嘴。  
但他收到的却是一句「嗯，路上小心。」  
过于出乎意料的答复。  
花郎想至少会听到两句抱怨，两句对自己的批评。或者说该听到，因为那是对自己的惩罚。而自己也必须承担这一切。  
但是，并没有一句。此时也是，自己从中东狼狈回来的那次也是，即使受过重伤也没有学乖和风间斩断联系那时也是。  
「抬起头来吧。如果你做的事是错的话，我作为老师一定会阻止你的。」  
就像当初向弱小的自己伸出手的时候一样，很温柔，就像暖暖的阳光一样。  
「满世界的找人?那不是笨蛋才做的事情麽?」  
「现在的年轻人啊还真是有点钱就任性呢。」  
「我说你是认真的麽?不是白日梦做多了分不清梦境与现实了吧。」  
一路上难免会听到这样的话，只要自己说出所谓目的。这样的话耳朵听的都要长茧子了。所以后来，他不再说了，别人也不再问了，一路也变得安静了。如果誰知道曾经他和风间一起吵吵闹闹的样子，怕一定会觉得判若两人吧。  
但如果是在道场的话，如果是在全世界最好的师傅这里的话，他一定还能努力做当初那个自己吧。那个自信满满，笑容鲜明的像那抹红色挑染一样的自己。  
「嗯!绝对会找到的!」  
  
启程的当天并不是一个好天气，雨季期间这样阴沉的天气可并不是一个好兆头。  
所以花郎也提早出了门。  
虽然只有去车站的路，还有换乘车站要稍微走远一点外，其他时间都能在公交车上。但快到换乘站的时候阴沉的天气已经开始雷雨交加。不得不说，这天气还真是不讨喜，糟糕的很，就像是故意跟人作对一样。  
花郎会这么想可能是因为风间仁第一次失踪就是在这样的天气。  
因为约好了那天要去尝尝新开的某家餐厅的料理，而最后电话无论如何也联系不上人，花郎无奈只能找到了三岛家的宅邸来。却不想某只无形的手已经暗中把他们的以后搅的一团糟。  
风间仁，名门三岛家的少爷，住在这富丽堂皇的大别墅里，过着的万人羡慕却不可求的生活结束了。至于原因，花郎也不知道。  
他最初也只当这是一个被放鸽子的夜晚，直到顶风打着伞来到三岛家门口，问起风间，守卫回了一句「三岛家没有这个人」，当然听到这句话时花郎确是准备和守卫先用吵架的方式讲清楚再说。  
但所得到的也只有这一句话，对事件不太清楚守卫也只是说这是三岛家家主的吩咐。  
再问下去，甚至吵闹要见那个“罪魁祸首”三岛平八的时候，花郎已经不出意料的被成群守卫强硬赶了出来。  
或许应该说这是一个不易出行的天气。强风将伞吹的东倒西斜，雨水更是不受伞的阻挡直接被从不知道的方向吹在身上。但比起这些，脑子里还是过着自己和风间相处的片段，想试图从中找到什么线索。  
但什么都没有，那家伙的言行举止没有一处有失踪的预兆或是三岛家有关的事情。  
绞尽脑汁最后得出的结论有只有一条。  
原来自己有这么在意那个家伙。在意到那些片段自己往外翻涌。  
而打乱这些篇章的则是从身旁不远驶过极速行驶的车。所行过的水坑溅起的水浇灭了回忆的火。这也让花郎不禁问候天气与这位司机。  
但花郎的问候之词出口之前就已经反遭报复。  
仅挽起了一边的裤腿，呼啸而过的风，在风中脱手逃跑的伞。  
「可恶！」  
匆忙的脚步踩起了路面的积水，失控的顺着风向自由的飘摇，空旷的街道与店门紧闭里面却有着多彩灯光的店铺同在。传出的音乐声却又瞬间没入了雨中。  
踏，哒。踏，哒。急促的脚步与丝毫不退让的雨滴声。  
道路两旁街灯暖色的灯光似乎丝毫无法拯救这样的雨夜，在道路分叉的小巷中也只为萤火之光。  
但这光使花郎差一点抓住伞的手慢了一拍。  
不去管飞的更远的伞，花郎只看见这巷子的角落确有着那么一个人。带着兜帽，靠坐角落，微蜷着身体。  
如果硬要说的话，像极了……  
喵。  
走在换乘公车路上的人停下脚步，偏离了本来的方向去找寻着快要被雨声吞没的微小声音的来源。  
喵。  
顺着声音的方向张望，似乎有一个小小的身影一闪而过，向路一边的街心公园跑去。  
花郎也不知道为什么自己非要掐灭了好不容易遇见的助人为乐小伙帮点的烟，跟了过去。  
然后终于在一个长椅的下面找到了刚才被自己知晓了存在的小东西。  
蜷在椅子下面的是一只湿漉漉的黑白花色的猫。  
还好并不是怕人的模样，花郎叫了他两三声左右就已经乖乖从漏水的椅子底下钻出到了伞下。  
不知道是不是这样的天气无处可去或是知道了花郎是这把伞的主人，所以被手抚上湿漉漉的毛的时候也并没有逃跑，反而嗅了嗅花郎的味道后，乖乖的享受着抚摸。  
猫抬起头的时候，脖子上一个金属制的小牌子吸引了花郎的视线。离近看能看清上面刻着poki四个字母。  
「po……ki?」  
就像是为了回应花郎的话语，猫轻轻的叫了一声后圆圆的眼睛看着他。  
「poki是你的名字麽?还真是一个听着很好吃的名字呢。」  
被叫到名字的poki在伞下转了几圈后蹭了蹭花郎的腿。  
「说起来poki……就算你蹭我的裤子，那水也是蹭不干的。」  
喵。poki似是若无其事的答了一声，但并没有停下动作，以至花郎猜这声喵一定是一句敷衍之类的话。  
不知道能不能赶上飞机，不知道poki的主人到底会不会找来，无论怎么说不确定的要素都太多了，但自己还是想待在这里，就算可能是无用功也罢。  
没法离开，也不想离开。虽然自己接下来要做的事也很重要，但毕竟也是自己主动的找到了poki，弄丢了主人的poki和失掉了重要之人的自己，怎么也应该互帮互助吧。  
就陪他等到主人为止吧，要是等不到的话就先带他回家，再帮他找。  
于是在等待中一人一猫在伞下开始大眼瞪小眼，不过当然这项活动先破功的也无疑是花郎。  
「好无聊啊。你想不想听故事?关于和我走丢的那个人。」  
当然poki是无法回答的，仅凭那一声喵并不能判断他在说好，还是在骂脏话。但为了话继续说下去，花郎就默认他的想听了。  
真说起来，其实他和风间仁的故事还是挺长的。算上细枝末节，也许他真能讲三天三夜也说不定呢。  
「我和风间仁那家伙也许就是所谓孽缘，你想啊，他一来就是搅我局的，赔掉了我的晚饭钱，还长那么帅妄图在场上喧宾夺主了，其次我说话他也不一定会听和理，当然最过分的还是喜欢玩失踪这点…………」尽管听来只是滔滔不绝的讨厌之处，但笑着说出这些话的人脸上带着明显是另一种情绪。  
相遇之后的剧情发展是情理之外，却也是常理之中。在平凡的一天天中，缓缓流动的心情。说起来却像在简述昨天发生的事情，而非十年甚至更早以前。  
不过后来反思也许真的是自己废话太多的缘故，两个小时左右他也没讲完这个故事。索性这本来就是未完待续。  
「poki!」  
雨中渐行渐近的急促脚步声，打着伞过来的是一个十八九岁模样的小女孩，黑色的长发随着跑动在背后摇荡。  
而听到叫自己名字的poki喵了一声后，也朝女孩跑去。  
而女孩则熟练的抱起poki，poki在女孩怀里轻蹭找着舒服的位置，时不时的发出咕噜咕噜的声音。  
「看来是poki的熟人呢。」  
女孩打着伞却仍然被淋湿，头发有些凌乱，但那个笑容却像雨天放晴出来的太阳一样明媚，甚至能照亮别人。花郎不知道那个时候的自己是不是也是这个模样。  
「能找到真是太好了呢。」由衷的发出这样的感慨。女孩也点了点头报以笑容。  
「嗯!谢谢你帮忙照看poki!」  
「我也并没有帮上什么忙。」  
「那……poki也再见了。」花郎握住女孩怀里一只白色的小爪子握手一样上下晃了晃，「要是我也能被找到就好了，啊虽然都是我一直在找别人。」  
女孩的背影越来越远，花郎看了看手机显示的时间，苦笑了一下。果然这种天气不会有什么好事情发生在自己这呢。  
嗯，也不一定，结局是好的也不定呢。看看能不能定上下一班机票吧。  
黑夜里匆忙奔跑的人停了下来，转变了方向，脚步踩起小小的水花，在那小小的水花中走在光线微弱的角落。  
「……你是风间吧?」蹲下身子，花郎直视着抱着膝盖缩在角落的人，兜帽下的碎发滴着水，抬起了头露出的眼神最初是空荡荡的，随后慢慢的聚焦，把花郎映入其中。  
「……花郎?」  
「你怎么在这种地方啊，打你电话也不接，我刚去你家找了一趟他们也都净说些奇怪的话，不过……」也许会有很久的喋喋不休，但是花郎其实想说的只是那句。  
「能找到你真是太好了。」突如其来不经大脑的一个拥抱，当反应过来自己在做什么荒唐的事情的时候，对方已经慢慢的回抱了过来。  
所以花郎一直认为失而复得，应该是再幸运不过的事情吧。如果这就是故事的终末的话。  
即使现在那段记忆是很遥远的存在。风间仁那家伙也并不再在自己触手可及的地方，但花郎确是见过不只一次的奇迹。  
他们真的一起淋过那场大雨。


	6. 再继续

屋久岛，一个不同于东京那种大城市繁华的地方，古朴自然。清新的空气沁人心脾，放眼望去也不是密集的高楼大厦，而是独属于这里的秀丽风景。  
风间仁在这里的时光一定很快乐吧。虽有些想象不到那时的生活会是什么样子，但花郎从风间仁谈到这个地方时难得的露出笑容中这样猜到。  
所以花郎想这个地方一定要是旅程的起点才行。如果毫无线索的此时还有什么地方与风间仁有着一丝联系，如果无处可去的那人尚有着当初那样的希冀。  
那能找到他的地方一定是这里，非这里不可。  
找到风间仁在这曾经的住处对花郎来说并不难，当然这是和满世界的找人相比。  
有时候花郎也会想，自己这个搜索信息的能力不接侦探类生意真是可惜了，可以自吹自擂小到调查事件与人间关系，大到追踪某人行踪。只要不是像现在自己所做的寻找人间蒸发的某人这种无厘头的事，其他大概都不在话下吧。  
话虽然这么说，但实际这种工作也并不轻松。尤其是在无尽空白中徘徊的寻找与等待的时候，不着地的期盼空落落的悬着，在被名为希望和失望的情绪左右下，渐渐变成只有自己努力相信的不切实的东西。  
风间仁住处的情报最后是出自一位上了年纪的阿婆之口。  
阿婆说见过一位姓风间的女子一个人带着孩子住在村外不远的一个地方。在二十多年前。  
好在符合这个条件的风间氏也不多，使得花郎并没有找错。  
穿过村子外的树林，空地上是一座被烧毁的屋子的残骸。  
焦黑的木头与并看不出来原型的物体夹杂在一起，在风吹雨打中早已没了原来一分的样子。  
也感知不到过去任何某人存在过的痕迹，无法读出同时消失的是怎样的生活与回忆，无法懂得曾在这生活的人的所思所想。  
如果说这里还有什么是花郎能做的事情，就是像说好的“正确”结局一样，在后面的山坡上种满花朵。  
但花郎没养过花，不怎么了解花的特性，更不知道怎么种花。最多只是买种子的时候从花店老板那随口听了几句的程度。  
并不难种，冬夏开花，鲜艳橙红，吸引目光，看到便会知晓其存在的花。  
开出来一定很美的花。  
但花郎又并没有那么多的时间与精力留在这里，所以最后只能撒下种子认它们自生自灭，想如果幸运的话，总能有顽强的一两朵如它们的名字一般的盛开。  
然后是短暂而漫长的十年。路途也从陌生到熟悉。  
每年冬夏例行前往的地方，虽然这次错过了原定的日子，但好在花郎每年来也不是固定的日子，晚个一两天也无妨。  
在狭小的路口转弯，拨开路边过于繁盛的枝条，踩着头顶树叶间撒下的点点光斑，走进又一个夏天。  
这本就是一个充满盎然生机的地方，森林甚至占据了这的一大部分，植物动物也都多种多样。  
但走到熟悉的地方总是能感到那种奇异的违和感。  
依旧杂草丛生的山坡上，并没有开出鲜艳的橘红色的花。一眼便知。  
即使入眼的屋久杉粗壮雄伟，栖息的动物泰然生存，森林里清新的空气让沐浴其中的人不由身心舒畅。  
与那些相比，这里一定是只一转眼就会被忽略的普通山坡，无所谓如何都不会被在意的角落，无数更美好事物的简单陪衬品。  
但他还是想赌一把的把希望与种子一同埋下了，在深知寄托的希望多荒谬的同时。  
好在眼前的景象没有给花郎太大的失落。  
不过是早已做好了心理准备的糟糕结局而已。花郎想自己在经历了快十年的相同场面后早就习惯了。  
他不知道这艳丽的花和这片土地是不是并不相配，以至幸运之神一次的眷顾都不曾留下。  
但自己还是固执的，想让这花开在这片土壤。就好像如果这花能顺利开花，倒塌的小屋就会重新立起，通往未来的齿轮也会再次转动。  
还好没有过分的沮丧使得思维仍保持着不错的运作，在返回住宿地的路上花郎之后要去地方和相关的计划已经考虑个七八成了。  
不过也有句话叫计划赶不上变化。  
如果不是过往的街上到处的贴着宣传海报，如果不是人们兴趣高昂的讨论那个话题，如果不是发传单的女孩碰巧塞给了花郎那张夏日祭的宣传单。  
「过几天是一年一度的夏日祭，这里最为盛大的节日之一，有时间的话敬请关顾。」  
可能是这个传单的图画非常有夏天的感觉，让它免于在路上就被扔掉的命运。  
倒是拿着传单回来的时候，被旅馆热情好客的店主看见。那个阿姨似乎是个土生土长的屋久岛人，一个劲的给自己介绍这个节日。  
持续了几十年的历史性的节日 ，夏日祭上助兴的花火大会，屋久岛住民的盛宴，许许多多有意思的摊位。  
所以花郎才脑子一热，决定再多等些日子，去这个夏日祭看看。  
当天，热闹的摊位，喧闹的人群来来往往，不少穿着和服的少男少女嬉戏玩耍。花郎在卖刨冰的摊位排着队，纠结着一会要不要再去买另一家看着很好吃的章鱼烧。  
捞金鱼勾水球的摊位也人满为患，不服输的少年们可以借着各种游戏一较高下。  
「哈哈哈哈!怎么样怎么样这次可是我赢了!」  
「哦。」  
「喂你太敷衍了吧!难道不该想要赢回来麽?」  
「……」  
「倒是可以给你一个机会，不如我们比比誰待会先跑到看烟花的地方！」  
「……我可没有答应啊。」  
花郎在套圈摊位排队时听着旁边射击摊位的两个少年吵吵闹闹，有些想笑。却又感觉这种对话太过让人熟悉，尤其是那声平淡的「哦」，虽然听到的时候多半也会使自己想打人。  
这么想那些一定是小孩子才会做的事情吧。万事都要分出个胜负，却最后是输是赢都不满足。  
也一定因为是小孩子才能热情高涨的讨论着烟花是什么形状，以各种借口约喜欢的人一同，吃着苹果糖找一个安静的地方。等待着烟花炸开的那一刻，把青涩的「我喜欢你」挤出口。  
但花郎想反正时间被留在原地的自己也未尝不是小孩子，偶尔多做一点蠢事也没关系。  
所以差不多逛遍了摊位，所以为了找了一个视角绝佳又无人的山坡提前从人群中脱出了身甚至没买看着很好吃的章鱼烧。  
坐在山坡上一边内心夸赞着自己绝佳的行动能力，一边等待着天空中绚丽的“惊喜”。  
想象着刚才的少年，会是哪一个先跑到看烟花人群聚集的广场，又会是哪一个看着烟花露出平常没有的表情。  
这么说起来，其实自己来这的理由，如果真的有理由这种东西的话，那一定是因为这里是屋久岛吧。如果幸运的话，自己现在所走的路上，一定会有他想找的那个人的脚印。  
如果风间仁参加过这个祭典与花火大会，那那时的他又会是什么样子呢，会在想着什么事情呢。  
会是幼小的孩童，还是已经成长起来了的少年。会活泼开朗，还是会静静旁观。在被第一颗花火惊艳到的时候，脸上又会是什么样的表情。花郎有点想知道。  
所以花郎想，如果有机会的话，如果自己真的能找到那家伙的话，一定要再把他拉来这里一次，询问那些问题的答案。  
当然也不止刚才那些，现在的那个风间仁的反应，虽然能猜个七七八八，但他也是同样的想亲眼看一看，想把两个人在这里走过的路合并为一条。  
其实那段等待花火的时间并不长，只是不该有的期待让它显得漫长而已。  
阴沉的天空上并没有炸开大朵艳丽的花，取而代之的是淅淅沥沥的水的花朵滴落在微仰头等待烟花人的额前，流淌的绽放在来不及收起期待的眼中。  
想象的画面起了雾，使得想看清的人脸也变得不清晰起来。  
但花郎并没有立刻起身，好像脑中的思绪与身体一并被一股无形的力量生生按在了原地一样。需要再花一点时间才能恢复运转的能力。  
其实花郎并不讨厌下雨来着，因为他第一次找到风间仁的时候，就是这样的天气。  
而且这场烟花也并不是非看不可，他并不是为了看那无趣的烟花才到的这岛屿。因为他并不好奇烟花是圆是瘪，并约不到喜欢的人，也并没有心情一个人坐在山坡吃过于甜腻的苹果糖。  
所以倒也是无所谓。如果是被一场雨毁掉花火大会的话，也许花郎是可以接受的。  
起身望了望山坡下依旧灯火通明的夏日祭的街道，即使是突如其来的雨，也未能消掉热闹的氛围。人们的心情也一定如此吧，不过一场雨，落下来也不过是轻如鹅毛的水滴而已。  
顺着来时候的路往回走，与一个个打伞或未打伞的人擦肩而过，走过一个个已经熟悉了一遍的摊位。  
射击摊位的两个少年早已不知去向，套圈摊位仍然在展开着如火如荼的竞争，刨冰摊位的人看着五颜六色的刨冰纠结着口味，而那家花郎想吃的章鱼烧摊位，门口依旧排着过长的队伍。  
「算了吧。」花郎想，不吃到这家店也没关系，反正吃的机会也多的是。只要好吃哪家店都无所谓。  
回到旅馆的时候已经差不多十点左右。  
倒是店主还兢兢业业在前台接待，还给落汤鸡一样的自己递了毛巾。  
店主是个健谈而热情的人，似乎抓住个客人总是想聊个两句来疏解一个人在前台留守的无趣。  
大概听些什么来想弥补自己没去成的遗憾。店主脸上满是期望的问着花郎夏日祭的盛况。  
「是个很棒的祭典呢，不过花火大会取消了。」  
花郎笑着回答，就好像并未因取消的花火大会动摇过一丝心情一般。  
「是麽，真是可惜啊，不过祭典也好花火大会也好都是有两天的，明天一定会是个好天气的。」  
「这样啊，那太好了……」  
花郎猜明天一定还会有许许多多的人前往那个祭典，也一定会有今天去过的一些人再去看那期待已久的花火。也许那两个少年也会去吧。当然，是一个人硬拉着另一个去。  
回到房间，脱下湿漉漉的外套，躺在床上。花郎有那么一会一动也不想动。如果不是被脑子里突然浮现的事情打断，也许会直接睡着吧。  
直到想起口袋里还放着东西的人有些惊慌的坐了起来，拿下挂起来的外套。从口袋中掏出仅剩的烟卷。  
而烟卷早就因为雨水的浸透变得湿软。似乎已经不能抽的样子了。  
当外套湿掉的时候就隐约能猜到的结局，但花郎还是拿着那只烟很久很久。  
久到他突然想起自己第一次吸烟是因为觉得很酷。  
再加上一群小弟挑唆「街头做大哥的都得有这个配置」。  
那时候自己边骂他们「说的是什么歪理」，边被吸的第一口烟呛的肺差点咳出来。  
久到他想起来自己其实没有烟瘾这种东西。  
抽完第一根烟，称不上讨厌但也不足以称为喜欢。虽然他还是随身带着打火机，但百分之七十的时间并不会用到。  
久到他想差不多该戒烟了。


	7. 孤挺

「啊啊，你们一起上也没关系，这样还能快一点。」发话的青年一个人面对着人群，傲气却仍不减一分。  
橙红的发色，亮眼的外套，繁琐的饰品无不张扬叛逆。但那修长的身材与对面一群家伙相比完全造不成威胁的“瘦弱”。  
「你这家伙是在看不起人麽!」怒火被成功的挑起，而成为公敌的青年还是一副不以为然的样子。  
「不然呢。」嘴角上扬，眯起而弯弯的眼睛中带着笑，但瞳孔中却是满满的玩味。那种眼神并不能被称为是盯着猎物，因为这些家伙并不足以挑起狩猎的欲望，最多也只能是热身活动的范畴。  
夕阳在这个人烟稀少的小巷中投下的余晖宛若与气氛一同凝固。本以为打破这凝固会是下一秒就激烈的交锋，但是。  
「喂喂喂，你这家伙真在这里啊。」  
没有预想中想拳脚相接，而是逆着那夕阳的光走过来的男人。男人随意束在脑后的黑色中长发被夕阳染上了橘红色的光。额前半边的发垂下挡住了右眼，身着藏青色的衬衫，外套被一只手抓着搭在一侧的肩上。  
「呃……这下可真麻烦了。」是连前一秒还天不怕地不怕的青年都忍不住承认是“麻烦”的存在。  
倒是对面那群家伙趁虚而上，趁着青年分心的工夫来了个先发制人。猝不及防的一腿上来，青年回神过晚没的反制，直接摔在了地上。  
「怎么，你是他的帮手麽?不过这闲事可不是你能管的起的。不想挨揍就快滚吧!」不知道是不是刚才那一踢报了新仇旧恨得意劲正朝着脑袋上来，使几个人语气也更加的毫不客气起来。  
可不同寻常的是，从地上爬起来的青年并没有为刚才那一下生气也没有反击，反而开始力挽狂澜一样语气都带着担忧。  
「我劝你们还是快逃吧不然……」  
然而很遗憾，那群家伙显然不懂得听人劝吃饱饭的道理，那个跃跃欲试的样子都忍不住让男人有些想笑。这不完全就是当年的复刻版麽。  
「真是够了。」  
随着话音的落下，对面的家伙们声势浩大的挥着拳头冲了过来。  
站在原地的男人倒是不急，开始只是就着他们的攻势闪避和给予普通反制。  
而那些人也是干劲十足。看着男人被“压制”无从进攻的样子，总感觉也许马上就能分出胜负。  
而事实也是如此，虽然这个胜负结果并不如他们所料。  
「啊。我忘了，你们中没有人下赌注对吧。」  
看不惯又打不着自己的样子很是有趣。男人不得不承认自己始终还是有这种恶趣味，所以才把明明能三下五除二解决的事情，一拖再拖。  
想改掉老毛病还真难啊，男人不禁这么感慨。  
余光一撇，在一旁的青年倒是看的热血沸腾起来。  
只是没想到还会有其他不怕惹事愿意看这热闹的人。站在青年望向这边的人，黑色的兜帽压的很低，男人看不清他的脸。  
两个人似乎在说着什么的样子。当然大部分时间在说话的好像还是橘红颜色发色的青年，但带着兜帽的人似乎也没有嫌弃青年聒噪，在一旁安静的听着，时不时点点头。  
但为了尽早结束战斗，男人也没空继续分心了。决定拿出真本事的人，主动开始进攻，迅捷的速度，流畅的腿法，都不同之前的伪装，简简单单几下就已经无声宣告大局已定。  
很快战斗也终于以对面一群人浩浩荡荡的逃走画上了休止符。男人活动了两下筋骨，却还是感觉意犹未尽，或许跟那些家伙就算打八百回合也无法真的得到什么满足感。  
本想教育下青年以后被再招惹这样的弱者，让自己一个找人的都跟着掉价。后来想想要是自己真这么说出来，回去被教训的就该是自己了。  
倒是还没被追究起责任的青年，自己主动兴高采烈跑了过来，宛如获胜的就是他一样。  
鲜艳颜色的头发跳动着刺入视线，使男人忘了好不容易才想到的教育起人还有点道理的话，只是问了一句「你什么时候染了这个颜色的头发」。  
「昨天刚染的，怎么样怎么样」被关注了的青年像个小孩子一样努力想展示他帅气发色的甩着头发。  
男人看着那个颜色愣了一下，回过神只觉得十年真是一个很奇妙的时间。  
他的十年曾是漫长的旅行，天天走南闯北，看世界之大，但走了很远很远都像是一动不动的定格在原地踏步。所以他也曾以为时间该是这样的东西。亘古不变，循环往复，就像树木，繁盛再凋落。只有一圈圈的年轮记载着刻度。  
但十年又是现在这样稍纵即逝的东西。尽管这次他哪也没有去，就在原地，却感觉到时间的确是把什么改变了。他不知道这是好是坏，也无从知道。  
长大这件事或许被称不上喜欢，但也还达不到讨厌的程度。  
即使那抹红色褪色成了毫不起眼的黑。浮夸鲜艳的外套被收进了衣柜的最里面。街头上最不可一世的青年成为了无数普通人中渺小的一个。  
可这的确也是他的选择。  
他一直想成为强大的人。打架最厉害的一个，吵架最强悍的一个。藏起伤口笑的让对方当自己什么都没留下的一个，看似毫不费力就能一次次找到想找的那个人的一个。  
但他却没有看那场烟花，回到了熟悉的地方，淋的几场雨也终于换成了一场重感冒。康复后不可思议的，像所有在这个世界上苟延残喘的人一样开始为生计打拼。  
没有什么不同，不是这世界上特殊的某人，也不一定能成为对谁来说特殊的某人，可能一辈子做不出什么大事，碌碌无为，成为人海中渺小的沙粒，再在几十年之后成为扬在风中的尘埃，重获自由，想飞去哪里就飞去哪里，即使再难找的人也能找到。  
他得长成大人，完美处理好一切的大人，不让人担心的大人，不再做幼稚之举的大人，孤身一人也挺起胸膛不为其困扰的大人。  
他接受这种活法。他得这样活着。  
然后他找了工作，也换过不少工作，直到有一天师傅突然说道场那里缺人手。  
刚开始只是去帮忙，却渐渐被当成了助教，最后却半推半就直接被委托接了师傅的班。  
老实讲，他觉得自己并不是适合做老师的人。不够沉稳，偏执，任性，容易冲动，怎么看都是个坏学生，而且还是会领头闹事的那种，不带出一帮跟着闹事的小弟就不错了。  
更何况这种平静的生活，根本无法安置躁动的心灵。不过也只是嘴上说着无法做到而已，其实或许他真的好好去做了，好好的坚持到现在。不知道是东奔西跑的身子终于知道了疲倦，也反复折腾不起了。所以才落回了熟悉的地方，腿脚都生了根。  
日月如梭，光阴似箭。如果说他之前的生活是各种口味的汽水，那现在一定就像白开水一样吧。  
虽然这样说他也并不是讨厌现在的生活。他只唯一不明白为什么这两个十年如此的不同。还是说，他本来就被偷走了一个十年。  
「……挺好的。」  
男人开了开口，却又没敢告诉青年，自己真的非常喜欢这个颜色。像温暖的阳光，像跳动火焰，像盛开的朱顶红，像生机勃勃而又充满希望的朝阳，像人群中的独树一帜一眼就能被记住的样子。  
「对吧!我刚才也被那边那个带着黑色兜帽的人夸奖了!」  
「他说这个颜色很好看。」青年得意的笑着，仅仅因为一句陌生人是夸奖就能连眼睛里都亮起光。男人突的有些羡慕。  
只是再次看向那个方向时那人已不在原地，只剩了一个已经走了很远的背影。  
「师傅认识那个人麽?」  
「可能吧……」他不能确定，尽管那是应该能够马上认出身影，但男人还是犹豫着，没有下肯定的答案。  
「对了，那个人还有东西要我转交给师傅。」  
青年手上的是一个盖子上雕了一朵盛开的朱顶红的银色打火机。虽然那花也是银色的雕刻，但男人在花店是见过的。盛开的橘红色的鲜艳花朵，无比的引人注目，就像是在等着誰的称赞一样。  
也是出于这个原因，他买下了那个花的种子。他想过这些花开满山坡的时候，一定比朝阳还要美。  
眼睛能看见。  
橘红发色的青年寻着那背影的足迹奔跑起来。  
不顾一切的，气喘吁吁的追逐着那个人。就像二十年前一样，十年前一样，不依不饶出现在脑海中的画面一样。  
远处的人确实在慢慢的接近，而不是越走越快，越差越远。  
「风间!!」魂牵梦绕的名字再次被喊出，而戴着兜帽的人停住，转身，一口叫出了追来人的名字。  
「花郎……」  
橘红发色的青年名叫花郎，带着纯粹耍酷用的风镜，挂着的六芒星骷髅项链叮叮当当的在胸前作响，着鲜艳颜色的上装，紧身的银灰色长裤，鞋子的金属头反出的光班四处乱晃，摇摇晃晃的打在前面的空气中。  
和自己一个名字，却不是自己。  
「师傅，师傅，你怎么了?」  
不是自己。那个叫花郎的人的身影无论如何也无法跟自己的重合。  
因为自己的脚明明被钉在原地。没有青年喜悦的表情，没有藏着满天星的期待目光，没有从口中满溢而出的话语。只有放空的头脑，发不出声音的喉咙与伸不出的双手。  
耳朵能听到。  
追上名叫风间那个家伙的花郎，嘴里有滔滔不绝的想念。  
「我终于找到你了!」  
「打一架吧!」  
「欢迎回来……」  
他本该那么说的，花郎本该那么说的。  
「没什么……」收回视线的人转身向着不同的方向迈开脚步。  
似乎也并不是多艰难的一步。至少迈出的自己还保持着姑且算是从容的表情。和最后见面那次比简直是好的太多了。  
翻了一遍外套的口袋，才想起自己的口袋早就没了那种东西。也许是和很多其他东西一起消失了吧。但他还是没有放弃的想找一根烟，哪怕这次也被水浸湿了他也不会松手。  
「有烟麽。」  
「之前是誰跟我吹嘘自己戒烟已经十年了?」  
「你这倒霉孩子话还不少，破例抽一根又不会怎么样。」  
银色的打火机打出明亮的火焰，点燃的烟被置于嘴边，就那么保持了一会后才吸了一口，吐出的烟雾飘在眼前，白蒙蒙的像是梦境或幻境中的雾气一样的不真实。  
「我也要去!」  
「不行。这是三岛家，我和三岛一八两个人的事情。」  
「你不想我跟去的话就先……」  
花郎当时的确是抱着无论如何都要跟风间仁一起去面对最后结局的决心的。无论如何也不会被说服，也不能妥协，不想再在失去与重获中水火煎熬。  
倒是那个木头脑袋犯规来了个先发制人，用贴上的唇硬生生的堵回了花郎后面的「打过我」几个字。  
这大概是保有理智的情况下，风间仁第一次对他做出这样的举动。  
生硬的技巧，带着试探的舔舐，所有动作都带着小心翼翼。  
所以花郎认输了。不管这个吻就带着这样的目的，不管他是不是被提前设计，才被吃的透透的。他都愿意缴枪投降。  
被一招打败。心脏的跳动宛若经过真实的格斗，大脑的空白使思绪出现了断层，健谈的唇齿舌忘记了所有已经组织好了的台词，只顾与另一个人纠缠在一起。  
如果可以，他想时间就停在那一刻也无妨。没有必须经历的分别，没有必须结束的宿命，所有阻止那指针转动的东西全都消失，这样就一定能抵达到正确的未来了吧。  
假若那个未来真的存在的话。  
一吻结束，吵闹的人彻底的安静了下来，静静的盯着那黑色潭水一样的眼睛良久。他曾多次在这双深不见底的眼睛中寻找波动，他不知道现在算不算找到，但那漆黑的眸子中此时唯独倒影着自己的身影，或许足矣了吧，所以他才能放弃挣扎。  
但他还是想和那个人做一个约定，所以才翻遍了全身，虽然最后能掏出的只有一个不怎么用但总是随身带着的银色打火机。  
说起来这还是当初被手底下的家伙忽悠去买想，还说是什么朱顶红限量款来着，也还算是珍稀的东西吧。  
「总之，这是我很重要的东西……」话虽然这麽说，但花郎想当时自己多半是因为找不出其他能交给那人的东西吧。  
不过没关系，他说是重要的东西，一定就是重要的东西。  
「嗯，我会」  
「好好收着的。」  
花郎看着风间仁确实是笑了，嘴角上扬成小小的弧线，就像他曾经畅想未来那时的笑容一般。  
所以也看着那本该不喜欢看的背影，越走越远，无法追赶，直至消失在视野里也未曾移开目光。  
盯着那个背影，直到这一幕被深深烙印在了脑内。即使再去追赶也没关系，即使这样周而复始也没关系。  
「你这家伙可别死了!不然我可不会原谅你的!」  
他对着那个距离有些远了的背影这样喊到，也不知道那个人听到没有。  
「说起来，刚才那家伙有……提到我麽?」  
「嗯，他说他在人群中一眼就看见了您，像极了第一次见面的时候……」  
花郎笑了笑，第一次见面啊。  
该说是意气风发少年时，还是年少轻狂不知愁呢。不管怎么样，能被记住那个样子还真是……  
微风拂过额前的发丝，隐隐约约露出划过右眼的一道淡淡的疤痕。  
花郎这么多年打架身上也不是没留过疤，但要是哪个不长眼的家伙敢在自己脸上留下疤痕的话，花郎绝对好好让他看看三途河是什么样子。  
不过花郎并不讨厌这道疤，也不后悔过去的事。那道自己到中东找到风间那家伙后，笨拙的按照本能行动后留下的痕迹。是保护了重要之人所以才拥有的“勋章”。  
虽然那之后的确戴过很长一段时间眼罩，不过那只能说是自己的喜好而已。  
揉了揉右眼，那道疤确实能证明，自己曾找到过那家伙啊。  
「师傅，怎么了麽?」  
「没事，就是好久没抽不习惯……被烟熏到眼睛了。」  
而这次，他找到他了。

end  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章的时间节点是20+，第二个十年，请跟第二章对比食用，就很杀。这章与之前相反，描述的是万千变化中细小的不变。  
> 这篇真的致郁。  
> 依旧感谢阅读到这里的你。  
> 如果你能喜欢，我也会很高兴，更有写下去的动力。


End file.
